This invention relates to an improvement in curtain or drapery holders for use in the home or in business.
In the past, curtains have been pulled to the side or draped. To hold them in this position, tacks in one form or another have been used. It is an object of this invention to add another dimension to these tacks in the form of decorative front pieces.
Since the means for holding curtains or draperies is also decorative, it is an additional object of this invention to provide curtain or drapery tacks which are in themselves decorative.
Since it is desirable to be able to change from one motif to another with minimum effort, it is another object of this invention to provide front pieces which may be changed rapidly, and which may be used for other purposes.